1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee for use in golf game and more particularly, to an adjustable golf tee assembly, which allows adjustment of the elevation of the golf tee.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, more and more people are willing to play golf game for physical exercises. When playing the golf game, a golf tee is usually used to support a golf ball for hitting with a golf club. The game involves many factors such as the player's physical size and mental condition, the used tools, the hitting posture, and etc. A conventional golf tee is solid member made out of wood or plastics. A solid golf tee may break easily after a long use or when hit by a golf club. Before hitting, the elevation of the golf tee above the ground must be properly adjusted so that the player can hit the golf ball accurately with a golf club. If the elevation of the golf tee is too low, the play may have to adjust the hitting posture, causing the golf club swinging force unable to be fully carried out. However, if the elevation of the golf tee is excessively high, the player may hit the wrong part of the golf ball or miss the ball.
For easy adjustment of the elevation of the golf tee, an adjustable golf tee assembly is creased. According to this conventional design, the adjustable golf tee assembly is comprised of a wooden or plastic tee holder, which has an inner thread, and a down or plastic golf tee, which has an outer thread extending around the periphery of the shank thereof for threading into the inner thread of the tee holder. However, this design of adjustable golf tee assembly still has numerous drawbacks as follows:
1. If a player hits the golf tee or tee holder accidentally when playing golf game, the outer thread of the golf tee or the inner thread of the tee holder may be damaged. Further, the outer thread of the golf tee and the inner thread of the tee holder wear quickly with use. When the outer thread of the golf tee or the inner thread of the tee holder is damaged or starts to wear, the connection between the golf tee and the tee holder becomes unstable.
2. After a long use of the adjustable golf tee assembly, sands may be stuck in the outer thread of the golf tee and the inner thread of the tee holder. In this case, the user needs to spend a lot of time and labor in cleaning the adjustable golf tee assembly.
3. The engagement between the outer thread of the golf tee and the inner thread of the tee holder requires a high precision, complicating the fabrication of the adjustable golf tee assembly. Therefore, this design of adjustable golf tee assembly is not suitable for mass production. In consequence, the manufacturing cost of this design of adjustable golf tee assembly is high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a golf tee that eliminates the aforesaid problems.